The Escapades of Nightowl and Rorschach
by XxmanhatunluvverxX
Summary: A highschool cross between my favorite move, the watchmen and law and order. XXXfor15 XXX
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dat Booty

I slowly entered the threshhold of the physics laboratory. I smile and greet the professor, Professor. Manhattan. I can see his glowing half chub poking out from under the desk. Roshack next to me, my best buddy, nudges me. I wave goodby to that perfect body and follow the waves of the hallway crowd. Roshack and I reach the english department. Room 169! Here we are! me and my buddy walk into the classroom, the bell sounds and we make our way to our seats. Thats when I hear her voice ok y'all lets be ready for class the silk spectre closes the door behnd her. She wears a skintight suit, the top is red and presses against her breasts, gently showing her contrained nipples, the bottom is black and the light shines off of her spherical thighs. She walks to her desk, the outfit squeeks as she moves, her sparkly orange heels clacking on the dirty school floor tiles. they are are not the dirtiest thing in tha room. She sets down her binders on the desk, but one of them slides off onto the floor. whoops! She cries out and bends down to pick it up, her butt shaped perfectly by the suit, but soon the moment ends and she sits down and begins her lecture. I daydream through the whole 40 minutes, the bell sounds again and I wake up roshack next to me. We're about to head to our next class,. But silk spetre stops me. what were you dreming about?! She says seductivly umm nothing just these dank tangerenes I love ohh you like tangerense? oh yeah there just so curvy I love how tangerens are so jucey when they burst in your mouth i'll see you tomorrow or if were lucky, maybe a little earlier she licks her lips 


	2. Chapter 2: Assigned Seats

Chapter 2: Assigned Seats

I sit down with roshack at his table. With us is Olivia Bensun, Amanda Rollins, Melinda warner, George Huang, Alexandra Cabet. Olivia seems to be sitting close to Amanda, so I squeeze my way in between them, if I move I can almost feel their smooth thighs pressing into mine, they scoot over and make room for roshack. George eyes Melinda, her black blouse shows off her dark cleavage and it takes 3 tries for me to get his attention. How do you like physics? I'm heading there next Professor Manhattan is super cool, he totally gets me! Oh im excited now! cries Melinda, and georges attention shifts to her again. Amanda cuts in and waves her arms around, So how do you like this shirt George? I bought it on a whim! Oh its um... nice! The green t-shirt hung loosely around Amandas smallish breasts. The bell interrupts the moment and we head our separate ways. Roshack and me head to physics. We can see the blue light from down the hallway. Im supriesd by manhattens gigantic naked body, his abs bristle, and his bicepts gleam in the light. He hides his wangalisious smacker behind the dark wood desk. The bell sounds again and we sit down in our assigned seats roshack and I are 4 seats away but I realise that amanda is in the seat next to me. Unlike george I liked her shirt, hey your shirt is really great oh thanks I think its hot she shifts in her seat and the shirt moves slightly, bouncing around her chests. She like flicks her tongue out or some shit. Suddenly class started and Manhattan got my attention. It was a slide show of his training methods to keep his abs in check, it showed hot sweaty pics of him of him pushing metal, his dark blue wet muscles bulging as he pushed the weights. After class roshack stopped to talk to manhatten and I talked with amanda outside the class. Hey wunna meet up later? she called, i can tell youre really good at fashion, maybe we could go shopping! Say.. saturday? I was pumped! My first date! If it was a date, I didn't know amanda that well and it could go either way yeah absolutyl! I'd love too! ok see ya later she blew a kiss and I watched her walk off just then roshack exited the classroom hey I got us seats next to each other! I'm right behind you! Like this! he moved behind me and hugged me from behind, I blooshed.. uhhh ok nice just then I saw amanda turn around and look as she turned the corner she winked 


	3. Chapter 3: Fashion

Chapter 3: Fashion

Blowjob. I woke up from my dream and glanced at the clock. Late for scool I run out the door and arrive at english just after the bell. The door closes and I peek in through the window. From here I can see the silk spectres beautiful breasts shown perfectly in the light, suddenly she glances over and heads over she flings open the door and says oh thats ok if youre late, just as long as you CAME she winks and leads me into the classroom. Just then manhatten burst through the door and cries Emergancy! I want- errr need you silky! he grabs her and dashes out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I wait a while but then realise I can still see the blueish glow of manhatten out the window. Thats weird so I wake up roshack and we peer out the window manhatten and the silk spectre or silky and on top of each other, their tounges dance in each other mouths as they writhe on top of each other roshack yelps and they both look up! We run back to our seats a little while later silky joins us in the class, she wipes her lips on her sleave and leads the rest of the lesson on octopus tentacles. She holds us after the class and explains that we didn't see anything or all well be seeing is F's so we keep our mouths shut. Though in my mind I can see see manhattens darky wang trying to piece silky's shperical anus but just bounces off of her pink plasticy underwear. 


	4. Chapter 4: THE CHAMBER OF WEINER SECRETS

Chapter 4: THE CHAMBER OF WEINER SECRETS

Last night I dreamt of a war between the cock police and professor manhatuns 10 foot tall disembodied chode. The cp start shooting at the cock'n'balls but, the dikalisious coxxx is in such bullet pleasure that it splooges all over the police. In the morning I analyze this as a representation of my withholding of information concerning professor omanhatins massive peen. I make my way to school and find roshack on the way, "so how bout taht manhatten dick" i ask. "oh its damn shiny" my bestie replies. we rech the school and im ezxctited at the firdayness im hoping ill see amada today. Maybe shell be wearing a new shirt like yesterdaya. i dantasize aboutshhopping with her tomorrow im thinking maybe i can see her try on a few things. Finally we reach the school, first hour: englsih. the silk specter wears a red shimmering lipstick on her eyes. it complements her black fress prefectly her luxusrious curves shine, she smiles at the class. today were gunna anazliye poetry. roshack and nightowl you have this peice she hands us a sheet and we read over it

 _ **The dick in the ghetto**_

 _ **dicks dicks everywhere let me take out my pistol and pop you …. in the mouth and meet your end…. of my tip…..the tip of my blade circumcising your lips… the lips to your mouth i'm also gonna fuck you really really hard till i release my load on your pretty face**_

 _ **truly inspirational- New York Times**_

woah thanks some dank shit right there i say outloud the spectre cums over, inspired? oh yeah i guess ms." "oh dont call me miss, call me.. BABY" she shines her teeth at me, they look… peircing. "hey you wunna come over say staurday? i got some collars you should see" she sas in a girl voice. "oh sorry BABY im going woith amada to try on clothes. " "oh i see how it is, so you dont want to fuck?" "oh wait wut, no wut" "oh sorry i guess tahts a little blunt, nevermind." she leaves, hey olivia and melinda, hows your poem, she shows me the paper

Imma fuck your bitch…. thats right i believe in beastiality…. good day kind sir *walks off with dog walking to sunset*

wow tahts prety nice, i liek taht i think it reprents the souls of humanity. the bell rings and we make our way to lunch "im excited for tomorrow amanda!" i cry out yelling acrossthe table. Mahannteen and the silk spectre are at is again on our table sio its ery loud. "yeawh im looking forward to trying on dresses with you!" i can feel my peen extending in my pants, but i ignore it i eat my meat snadwich. "nightowl you like eating meat" olivia asks, "oh yeah BABY its nice" "roshack looks disturbed i walk with amanda to physics and we talk about how booties are nice. "i like your booty!" i blurt out oh noe i did it again! i/m going to drive away another sexy beast! "oh man BABY i like a man who likes my booty" she winks at me as we readch the classroom. I can see the blue glow before i enter the classroom, its so fucking dank. his abs look even mroe brilliaant today, they shine like a thousand burning cats on meth. Todays lesson is on fashion, for instanc e, take a look at this choker, do you like the bats o it? i like how once you put it on you cant get it off, nightowl why dont you give it a try nightowl try it nightowl ok nightowl give it a try" he speaks in his dickalicious voice. amadna and i are partners , she puts the choker on me and i lick her hand as it bruchs my neck. "oh sory BABAY" its ok nightowl your toungue is good. the choker fits around my neck, it is indeed, very dank. then i decide its try to fit i my pickup line, "BAEBAE cuz baby your a firework …. like this dick … cuz it explodes ypu know? u get me " "oh damn nightowl thatts hawt mannhatten says, i guess he overherd iti can see his giant peen floating out in front of him, its beuatiful. my mouth waters, but i glance over at amanda insterad. how id like to sink my teeth into her scrumptios beautiful soft plushy erotic neck. i wake from my fantasy to find that ive slobbered all over the choicker, enought to lube it and pull it off. "wow youre good at making lube, amadas sasys. class ends and i walk home alone today. roshack stayed after to talk to the silk spectre.


End file.
